


Magic and the Twins

by Yatterqueen



Series: #wedgiewednesday [2]
Category: Unlisted
Genre: Gen, no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatterqueen/pseuds/Yatterqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The dream referenced is the one in my last story, Magic is a Whole New World. Just some wedgies between friends. I'm probably going do a Carmilla Black story next.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Magic and the Twins

**Author's Note:**

> The dream referenced is the one in my last story, Magic is a Whole New World. Just some wedgies between friends. I'm probably going do a Carmilla Black story next.

"... and that was my dream."

Zatanna finished and the recipients of her storytelling didn't quite know where to put themselves. Donna looked at the ground and Diana at the ceiling, both stifling laughter. Admittedly, Zatanna somewhat expected this, but _jeez_ they could _try_ to be more subtle. 

"We're sorry," Diana said, trying and failing not to burst into laughter. 

Donna picked up for her, "But you have to admit. That was _one crazy_ dream. We can't be faulted for laughing."

"Yeah, yeah, muck it up," Zee said, leaning back into her chair. She really only expected Diana to be here, but Donna was visiting. She couldn't just turn around, not after Diana had brought up the fact that she told her she was coming to tell her about her dream. She had to bear through every embarrassing detail. " _Diana,_  with all the wisdom of Athena and _none_ of the maturity obviously, what do you think about it?"

"I think... you may have some _issues_ you need to work out," Diana managed for three seconds, before collapsing into another fit of laughter from which Donna had to hold her.

Diana stood up slowly, her throat somewhat burning from all the laughter, and went to get a drink from the kitchen. Donna refused to make eye contact with Zatanna, who simply rolled her eyes. 

"Have either of you ever had a wedgie before anyway?"

Donna said, "No." and Diana shook her head.  

"Well, here's your firsts! Evig anaiD dna annoD repus cimota seigdew!"

With the spell cast, the Wonder duo's fates were sealed. 

Donna was first, her eyes widening as her butt raised slightly from the couch as her red panties magically shot up from her jeans. True to it's name, the super atomic wedgie wasn't as merciful as just plopping a waistband on her forehead. The blue panties disappeared into Donna's butt so far, she swore she tasted the cotton. Up, up, up until she was lifted off the couch by her panties and spun around. Then, mercifullly, it ended by sending her panties so over her face until it hooked under her chin, trapping her in a blue panty mask. Donna dropped back onto the couch and rolled off, grabbing at her panties and trying to unhook them, muffled screams for Zatanna to help her.

Diana's star-spangled panties were much stretchier than Donna's it seemed, as while Donna was being masked, her panties crept up her sides, the legholes going over her arms until they hooked onto her shoulders. Her panties stretched all around out of her skirt, bunching it up, as she squirmed to get free. The back of her underwear hooked under her chin similar to Donna's, and she screamed into the mask. For the finish, the magic pulled the front of her panties under a faucet in a kitchen and turned it on, a steady stream of cold water making the Amazon bounce up and down and drive her wedgie deeper.

Zatanna watched with amusement and turned to fetch something out of her purse. At least now, she supposed, they'd understand where she was coming from. 

"This is why we don't laugh at people until we understand what they've been through, y'know..." she went on.

However, she underestimated how fast Donna could get free. The younger Amazon plucked the underwear from her chin and held it above her head for a moment, registering what just happened. She let the red fabric snap back, causing a girlish yelp to escape her. Zatanna was still talking, so she didn't hear it. She looked over to Diana in the kitchen and, with a burst of super speed, freed her sister.

Zatanna turned back around to see Diana, panties soaked and water dripping down her long legs and Donna, bright red fabric bunching out of her black jeans, hovering over her.  

"Is it too late to apologize?" she asked, already knowing the answer to be no.

Diana dug into the front of her black leather pants and roughly pulled out pink fabric, lifting Zatanna easily off the ground. Donna went behind her and grabbed the back of her panties, sending the fabric grinding against the magician's lower regions. Zatanna squealed and tried to push her panties back into her pants, to no avail.

"Well, wedgie expert," Diana said. "What's this one called?" 

Zatanna went to protest being called a wedgie expert, but she was cut off by Diana yanking her panties from the front, instead yelping. Donna didn't even give her a chance to breathe as she pulled from the back. Soon, the two Amazons were playing tug of war with Zatanna's underwear while the magician kicked and held onto Diana's shoulders for support.

After a few minutes, they decided their punishment to be enough and let Zatanna drop to the ground. The magician was on her knees, clutching herself, but she had enough of a mind to go for one final spell. 

"Gnah meht pu!" 

Diana and Donna didn't have a chance to fight as their panties extended and flew towards a wall where magic made hooks spontaneously appear and catch their underwear. Zatanna's spell made it so they couldn't fly, and were stuck hanging by their panties.

"Zatanna get me down this instant!" Diana demanded, but Zatanna, slowly raising to her feet and still clutching her sore vagina, wagged her finger.

"Not a chance, Di. If you'll excuse meeeeeeeee!!"

Donna reached out and managed to grab one side of the stretched out pink parachute Zatanna called panties and pulled the magician back to her. Diana also grabbed a side of Zee's panties and pulled up, lifting Zatanna once more. From where they were gripping, the wedgie was far deeper and it wasn't like Zatanna had been able to pick her last wedgie.

Zatanna kicked and struggled but the strength of the two heroes was too much and the pain too deep for her to really think of casting a spell just yet. 

However, just then in walked Cassandra Sandsmark, 19 year old Wonder Girl, fresh off a day from college. 

"Hey, Di..." she trailed off at the sight of her mentors hanging by their panties, each holding Zatanna up by one side of her pink panties.  
_  
What do they do when she's not here?_  


End file.
